


Fly Trap

by ironfey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Insanity, Swearing, Underground, Weirdness, change in pov, oc maybe, poem, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfey/pseuds/ironfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the mind as it slowly loses itself? Do you go insane or were you already crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Trap

The void is a weird place

I’m not there often

But sometimes I just end up there

I never know why but it sometimes happens when I reset the world

I just end up in this limbo, void place.

 

It’s dark….like really dark.

I can’t see shit

I don’t really feel anything

And there’s no real sound

And then poof I’m back in the underground.

Like it never really happened…

We…irr…..rd

 

So….I have a little problem

I’m trying to get back to that void place (I know bad idea)

So I’ve been resetting like every 5 minutes (hehe)

It’s becoming a problem

Like I’m becoming **obsessive**

I’ve been there like a total of 10 times out of god knows what number

But it’s **fun** and a lot easier than trying to get out of the underground

Oh right I just remembered, Chara’s stopped trying to talk to me, to corrupt me, make me kill. You know the usual

They think I’ve gone insane (from what though?)

That’s fine, they were mean anyway

 

But the void it’s like really dark and cool and full of adventure and stuff!

And **I want to go** **̶͡** **ba** **̴** **c** **̶̧** **k** **́** **.** **̷͠**

 

The void is weird

It’s like one of those lights that attract bugs

I just want to get closer and closer

Till ZAP!

I just…like being in it.

I don’t feel bad or sad

It’s nice.

It’s **NO** **̡** **R** **̵** **M** **͘** **A** **͏** **L** **͠**

 

T͐ͦͣ̓́͂he̐̐̄ ͛̍̂̔v͒̒oͦ͂ͦî̉d̎ͨͬ͊̎ ̽i̊̈́sͭ͆̊͆ weͧ̐iͤ̏̇r͑̔͌̿ḋ  
͊͑͛̇

Th̍̍͛ͦ͊ĕͬ̃̅̓ ̂͌͂̋ͭv͒̎̄͗ͤ̊̿oͬi̓̊̾̎d̄ͫ̃͑͗̂ ͥͤ̚ì̇͒́͂ṡ̓̌͑…͒…ͯͯw͂ͣ͆̊̉͌h̋͒̾̈́ͩaͩͨ̃̒ͣ̔ͨẗ́̈́͗̊̂̚?̌̊

**̋̅͌ͤ**

T̾̋h̘̟̊e͍͉͚ͭ̇͑̇ͨ ̬̬͎̤ͧ͊ͩ͒͆̂v̥̬̮̳̂̍͂͒̓̇̏o̥̮̯͈̜̝͂ͧͯ̊̆̎i͕̫͎͆̉̚d̺͎̂̄ͦ…̠̼̜̟̌ͭ̍ͭ̄͂.̙̙̗̣̠̪͂.̰ͤ̅w̞̖̺̍ͩͦͅh̪͙̪̮̙̅ͯ͋̿o̬̟̝ͯ͂́?̠̖̦̮ͤ̄̓  
̮̊ͭ͗ͧ̉ͭ  
̉ͧ

T͈͕ͤ̄̊̄h̓͆e̫̗̺͕͈̮͗…̘̫͔̝̺̱͛͑ͬ̏.̺̭̝͚͔̊ͫ̀̒̉.̪̼͕͍̪ͯ̒͆  
͍̗̄ͫͧ̉

Sans: hey kid, we need to talk about you little resetting problem….it’s becoming like a problem. kid? hey! can you hear me?

 

 

 

V̂̓ͭ´̵̸̢͕̺̱͙͇̦̭̼̘̱̬̯̋̐ͭ̊̈̍͢͠Ȯ̅͑̅̇ͣ̓̎̓̐̂̏͂̌̈́̚͏̨̱̹͇̭͖̯̫̠̲̺̼̫̯͚͜ͅI̷̷̶̛̗̭̗̱̥͔̮͓ͮ̾̔̇ͪ̒ͬ̆̑̾̾̔̎͆͌̔͞D̨̺̱͓͖̻̰̰̺͑͂̑͌̈́ͣ͆̇ͬ̊͂̉̇͑̾̔ͫ́́́̚̕

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”  
> ― Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah so this was written at like 3:00am. That's around the time I slowly start to go insane much like this poem. Hope you liked it!


End file.
